


I need you; I love you

by bluefreon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefreon/pseuds/bluefreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale realizes that 'useless' could be so 'essential' in his life.</p>
<p>[episode tag to "Abomination" of season 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you; I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-inspired after reading sterek fics for an entire day, and wanted to try writing some smut. Still out of practice, but I'm sort of satisfied with this. Also, it turned out to be a bit PWP. Had to twist the original plot so that I could accommodate this rabid plot bunny. Hope it's okay!

He’s staring at his ceiling, thinking of a lot of things and at the same time not really thinking about anything at all. A sliver of light passes through his window as dawn breaks, and the cold morning air manages to creep in though small cracks around the room. 

A single thought has been throbbing in Derek’s head for the past hours _“why did he do that?”_ Of course, being who he is, he’s thought of a couple of possible answers to his question: because he was scared ; because he was ordered to do as he was told ; because he would surely die if he didn’t save the werewolf. Yet, everything actually boils down to Derek’s own actions. In the first place, why _did_ he shove Stiles away from the Kanima, and somehow didn’t do the same to Erica? The girl was part of _his pack,_ and isn’t pack _supposed_ to be his top priority these days? 

It makes him feel more disappointed with himself that he was not able to protect his female beta. 

He remembers the sinking feeling in his chest when he and Erica were exiting the school. She was swaying slightly as she walked, but tried her very best to hide it from him. Being Alpha, he knew exactly what his beta was feeling at that moment: still a tad weak, frightened the slightest bit and more jumpy than usual. He remembers grabbing her wrist, feeling her pulse spike up at the contact. He looks down at her hand and sighs, while muttering a silent apology for being unable to get her out of harm’s way. She takes his hand in both of hers and taps it gently, meeting his eyes and smiles slightly at him. “It’s okay Derek. I know that you tried your best. Besides, we should be thankful that Stiles and Scott were there to help us”

He was thankful, yes, even if last night’s events ended up with him leaving a bit annoyed at Scott’s irrational thought process about having to approach the Argents for help. However, Stiles was still his usual self: calm, a bit freaked out, but still able to think with a level head. He perfectly understood that the Kanima was something out of your conventional mythology storybook, and that it was clearly a dangerous creature to deal with. He nodded at Stiles that night, confirming the boy’s thoughts and also silently thanking him for understanding the situation. He turned and left with Erica, since everyone clearly had a hell of a night, and needed to go their separate ways to catch their breaths. 

Thus, he found himself coming home to his house in the dead of the night. He dropped off Erica at her house first, receiving an awkward side-hug from her before she stepped out of his car and waved goodbye. He collapsed on his old mattress upon arriving home, being unable to sleep because of the past events. So far, he’s rattled his brain for the possible “rumors” about the Kanima, and his plan of action for his young pack. Somehow, after he’s fixed up his _initial and important_ problems, his thoughts fill up with Stiles, and his sincere determination to help. It has always baffled Derek why this kid, who is _completely and perfectly human,_ manages to get mixed up with werewolf-affairs and the likes of it. Sure, Scott is his best friend and all that, but he could always try to distance himself from the root of the problem, right? 

It is also puzzling Derek why he’s so damned concerned for the kid who never knows when to shut up. 

The morning air smells a bit more crisp than usual and he inhales deeply, trying to calm himself down so that he can get some proper rest. He shifts to his side and shut his eyes, images of the teenaged-boy flitting through closed lids. 

\--

Stiles gives out a long yawn, as he drives back home from a long day spent at school. He had lacrosse practice, then headed for the library to do some more research on schoolwork, and a bit about this “Kanima” thing that he not-so-fondly met last night. After pouring over every mythological-related book available in the library, he resigned after a couple of hours and five missed calls from his dad. He didn’t even notice the time that has passed, as he dragged himself out of school and into his Jeep. He finally reached his house and parked neatly in his parking slot. His dad’s car was nowhere in sight, which only meant that he was working long hours down at the station once again. Stiles shakes his head to rid himself of fatigue, before grabbing his bag and lacrosse stick and swinging his door open then stepping out, slamming and locking his door shut. He nearly stumbles and falls but catches himself just in time. Stiles fishes for his keys and enters the empty house, clicking the lock in place. He doesn’t bother to hit the lights as he trudges up to his room, heavy footsteps on the staircase. He shoulders past his door and drops all his things on the floor, while toeing off his sneakers as he dives for his bed. 

He almost gets comfortable until something cold and damp makes contact with his bare ankle, and he turns his head to spot his red jacket that was soaked from last night’s swimming session. He heaves a tired sigh as he shoves himself up, scratching his head and picking up the damp piece of clothing. It slightly starts to smell of chlorine, so he finds a hanger and hangs the mess in his bathroom, then retreats back to his warm sheets. He’s about to surrender to a deep sleep when a soft _thud_ alerts all his senses, making his eyes flutter wide open in panic.

Stiles mentally counts until three, before he bolts up from his bed and searches around his room. He immediately looks up at the corners of his ceiling, wary of this Kanima creature that is well-capable of sticking to walls like a lizard. He looks around his walls then sees a glint of light, then spots a brief flash of red near his cabinet. He sighs out loud and runs a hand through his head “Geez Derek. Stop creeping me out like this. I might develop a heart attack this early in my lifetime…” he mutters out, while sitting up properly. 

The Alpha werewolf steps out from the shadows, and Stiles sees the red disappear from his eyes. He’s wearing his usual clothes, minus the leather jacket. The younger boy wonders if the other just came from a run and decided to drop by his house for a brief rest. “So, what brings you here at this hour?”

“I need to talk to you” Derek says gruffly, stopping at the foot of his bed. 

“Really? Does it have to be _right now?_ Look man, I’m dead tired; I haven’t recovered from yesterday’s _exciting_ events and had a ton of work to do at school. This is the only time that I’m actually tired enough to get some sleep…” Stiles sounds like he’s moping, which he sort of is, but it’s mostly because he’s just too damned tired already. 

“Why did you do it?” Derek forges on, like he didn’t hear a word from Stiles.

“Huh? Do what?” Now Stiles is confused.

“Save me. Keep me from drowning. Why is that?”

“Uh, as I recall, it was you who ordered me to keep you alive, remember?” 

_‘Just as I thought’_ Derek thinks, but there’s a nagging feeling that there’s something else. “Is that it Stiles?”

Stiles’ brain suddenly perks up, and he’s a bit more awake than he was two minutes ago. He recalls the hours he spent submerged in the pool, clutching Derek like it was the most important thing that he did, and there’s a sudden shiver that runs down his spine. He just couldn’t let him drown so easily; he was obviously an important person, and his pack needed him. Well, at that moment, Stiles also needed him. To be alive. 

“I needed you…to be alive. I mean, with that Kanima-thing hanging around the pool like it owned the place, I don’t think I would even stand a chance. I mean, seriously, no competition at all. That thing could’ve ripped me to shreds if it wanted to…”

Derek mutters something under his breath, and Stiles fails to catch the words “Say what? Stop brooding there and speak up…”

The next thing he knew, he is pushed farther his bed and his back is against his wall. Derek’s knee is dipped on one side of his bed, and a very strong hand is on his chest. Stiles’ breath hitches up a bit as the werewolf moves his head nearer his. Stiles can’t deny the surge of excitement that courses through his body, most especially _down there_. He really should stop his fascination with this brooding sourwolf, because his semi-fantasies might become reality. Not that he’s complaining about his current situation, but his brain certainly isn’t in its tip-top shape to actually digest all these events.

While Stiles is having a mental debate with himself, Derek suddenly breathes deeply with his eyes closed. A flash of red passes his eyes when he opens them, and this becomes Stiles’ cue for panic once again. 

“Okaaaaay, Derek. You should really stop it with the eye-color shifting-thing going on. It’s seriously freaking me out; makes me think that you want to rip my throat out this instant”

“You’re not a useless human” Derek says, gripping on the boy’s shirt. Stiles shakes his head, more confused than ever.

“Alrighty then. Thanks for that wonderful affirmation of my _humanness._ Now, can you lay off me and maybe we can have a more civilized conversation without you taking too much of my personal space?”

“Can’t do that. Not with you leaking your feelings all over the place…” with this, Derek lifts one side of his mouth in a small grin.

“leaking…?” Stiles echoes dumbly. In the far corner of his brain, the only thing that he can associate with said word is his own dick, which is suddenly standing in attention and achingly ready for anything. He mentally slaps himself, then loses all mental functions when Derek drags his lips to his neck to leave wet marks along the way. 

“De-rek…” Stiles manages, as he feels his bed dip some more with the added weight of the Alpha on his bed, straddling his legs. He can feel a certain _hardness_ touching his thigh briefly, and this somehow sends his brain flying. 

“You know Stiles, you make me worry a lot” Derek says, his voice calm. “I don’t know if it’s because you’re human, or because of your insane talents, but I know for sure that you’re important…and not useless”

Derek is still trailing his nose across the boy’s pale skin, taking in his scent and letting it fill his own senses. He grows accustomed to it fairly quickly, as he lightly nips at Stiles’ jawline. 

“Is this…what you needed to tell me?” Stiles speaks slowly, his breath getting caught up in his throat at certain intervals.

“Perhaps. But I’m still contemplating if I should leave just yet…”

“Aah…and why…is that?” Stiles clears his throat, trying to get some self-control back “What in the world is stopping you then?”

“You tell me, Stiles” Derek whispers in his ear, and Stiles has the extreme urge to just shove the man aside, if he just wasn’t so damn tired. “What is stopping you…or me?”

A couple of seconds pass, and Derek continues his silent torture of his victim. Stiles rolls his eyes a bit, goes all ‘Carpe Diem’ in his mind, and says “nothing”

With this word, Derek stops abruptly to look at Stiles in the eye. There is no fear or panic in the boy’s brown gaze, just _determination,_ with a hint of something else that Derek can’t exactly pinpoint. 

He doesn’t realize the hand at the back of his neck that pushes his head forward. Their lips clash upon each other and everything goes downhill from there. Derek’s hand moves from chest to jawline, keeping Stiles’ head steady. On the other hand, Stiles’ hand clumsily grips Derek’s neck but he later settles for the strong shoulders instead. 

They kiss for what seems like an hour, and somehow Stiles finds himself lying flat on the bed with Derek looming over him. When Derek finally pulls away to break the contact, he is breathing heavily. Stiles has a dazed expression all over his face, gasping a bit for air. The werewolf touches his forehead with the other, and whispers out “why does it have to be you?” before tumbling on the bed beside Stiles.

The teenager is able to collect a few words and attempt to string them in a coherent sentence, inquiring “wait—what do you mean ‘me’? what did I do now?” He puts a hand over his forehead, fingers touching the spot that Derek touched with his forehead earlier. “And by the way, this was all _your_ doing…”

Derek moved to look sideways at Stiles “you’re caring, worrisome, strong-willed...even if it’s not very obvious to others. You’re able to think with a level-head all the time, and have this determination to help the people close to you, treating them all like family…” he closes his eyes briefly, and shakes his head in amusement “just some qualities that you posses, and one that an _ideal_ pack member must have also…”

“Pack member, huh? Didn’t know that recruitment for _humans_ was open. Are you holding any auditions? Need any help with advertisements? Maybe—“ his words were blocked off by Derek’s hands covering his mouth.

“God dammit Stiles. What else do I need to do? You’re pack now and _I need you_. You’re as important to me as the entire pack _combined_. And it’s been driving me crazy since morning thinking about the remote possibility of this happening to me…”

“Wha--? What else is happening?” Stiles let out a yawn, while trying to keep up with the rapidly-progressing chain of events

Derek reaches out to touch his cheek, and he shuts his eyes and leans into the warm touch. “This possibility that you…you’re _mate…_ ”

Stiles doesn’t have enough time to react before he’s pulled into a tight yet warm embrace, strong arms pulling him closer and closer. He breathes in Derek’s scent and suddenly, he feels _safe and secure_. A hand strokes his back gently, and this lulls him more to sleep. He tries to fight his fatigue and manages to mutter out “why do you feel so good?”

He feels a slow rumble in Derek’s chest, and he hears a low chuckle “I think you’re thinking too much, Stillinski. Sleep now. You need a lot of it…”

“Will you stay?” Stiles finds himself saying, as his eyelids flutter close and he nudges his nose on Derek’s shirt. 

“Of course. I’ll be right here when you wake up later…”

“Mmm…” he says, and also mumbles something that felt like “thank you”, but was actually “need you”. 

Upon hearing those words, the werewolf raised an eyebrow and paused midway in stroking the boy’s back. A split second later, he replies “love you”, and receives a light snore in a response.


End file.
